


they shake, you conquer (and I'm left to their devices)

by butidontreallycare



Series: a larry body appreciation [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Louis loves it, M/M, Oh, aka my weakness rip, and I think it worked out, and also because I wanted to try smut, and fuckstheshit out of him, bc she wanted thigh appreciation, dom!Louis, harry bottoms and gets called princess, sub!Harry, tell me if any of y'all pop a boner, the lube pops outta nowhere, this is for keara, top!Louis, what else can I put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butidontreallycare/pseuds/butidontreallycare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut. a little love for Harry's thighs, but mostly just smut. I am not ashamed</p>
            </blockquote>





	they shake, you conquer (and I'm left to their devices)

the evolution of Harry’s jeans was something Louis felt deserved special recognition. the fans claimed that the boys themselves had undergone a lucky bout of puberty, and while that may have been very true (Louis still couldn't remember the moment when Harry went from curly, cherubic angel to sharp, defined sex God), Harry’s jeans had evolved right alongside them. they had gone from baggy and almost revolting to skin tight and devastating. seriously, Harry’s skinnies left nothing to the imagination, what with the way they hugged Harry’s thighs and stretched over the bulge of his dick. Louis loved it. 

But not at the moment, there in their bed where pulling off Harry’s jeans was like peeling off his very skin. that is to say difficult and very painful, but mostly just for Louis. 

“goddamn it, H,” Louis huffed after five solid minutes of pulling at the material sticking to the back of Harry’s knees, “paint them on, why don't you?”

Harry had the audacity to laugh, that no helping loaf. he rested on the bed, head cradled by a comfy looking nest of pillows and the biggest, shit eating grin known to mankind plastered on his flushed, happy face. 

“I don't know, Lou.” he sighed, voice thick and teasing (which was not fair because Louis was already naked and Harry wasn't), “it’s nice seeing you get all hot and sweaty. it’d be nicer if I was naked, though.”

and Louis couldn't have that, could he? he couldn't just let Harry say something like that, something so teasing and unhelpful, while he made himself breathless trying valiantly to get Harry’s damn jeans off. 

of course, when Louis got his fingers around the nubs of Harry’s nipple and managed to give them a good, tight, presumably painful squeeze, Harry tilted his head back and moaned (and the sound of that was just too pretty for Louis to think that his plan had backfired). Louis always managed to forget just how sensitive Harry was. 

“you’re being bloody useless, Harry, you don't get to say anything.” Louis said, his other hand falling away from Harry’s jeans to fix at his sweaty fringe (it was summer, he could totally blame the sweating on the August heat instead of admitting that he was a little out of shape). Harry whined a little and lifted his hips, chasing after Louis’ touch helplessly. the action had Louis’ heart fluttering, always moved by how much Harry craved him, but it also had him smirking.

he may occasionally forget that Harry liked to hurt a little (or maybe he just forgot that hurting Harry, the absolute love of his life, was even an option), but he would always remember what got Harry hot and bothered like nothing else could. 

“no, baby, i don’t think so.” 

Harry whined again, a little louder, a little more needier, but he let his bottom fall back to the bed with a whimper and looked at Louis with hazy, pleading eyes. Louis watched, entranced as Harry’s neck and chest flushed a deep red, as his hardening cock started to leak precome. 

(fuck, Harry’s little kinks would be the death of Louis one day. not today, no, he had some really great sex to partake in, but one day.)

after a few moments of just admiring Harry squirming underneath his gaze, Louis attention was captivated again by Harry’s thighs. the room was dark, save for the sun beams poking through their closed shades, but Harry’s skin glowed. every inch of him was lit, maybe by Louis’ love, maybe by Harry’s pure beauty, probably because of both (and because the universe loved to acknowledge one of its favorite creations), and the strong muscles underneath the glowing skin of Harry’s thighs kept twitching. it was Harry’s body fighting against the need for Louis’ touch, and Louis really wanted to, wanted to touch all of him, feel the way he shined against his skin and to feel his muscles flex beneath him, but he wouldn't.

And Louis could tell that Harry wanted Louis to touch him, always wanted that, but he didn’t want that just yet. Louis knew this. Harry had that look on his face, that look that made Louis weak, so weak he gave Harry absolutely everything he wanted. when Harry’s face got that look (his eyes were blown and spacey, his lips parted by heavy, needy pants, his skin flushed and his whole existence so attuned to every touch, every look, every thought that Louis gave him.), he wanted to suffer, suffer so bad that when Louis finally gave into the need to love Harry, it was otherworldly. when Louis kept Harry right on the edge, continuously denying him that last push he needed, finally going over was like being embraced by angels. 

“Lou,” Harry whispered, voice high with wantneedlust. It brought Louis back from wherever he had retreated to in his mind, back to the present, to Harry. 

Harry who looked like he was about to start crying if Louis didn’t put his hands on him right the fuck now (gone was the giggling, sarcastic Harry that had been teasing Louis moments before, replaced by a Harry that still giggled, still joked, but only after Louis made him scream and beg and orgasm with the force of an atomic collision). 

before Harry could start begging for something, for a touch, a kiss, even a glance, Louis ducked down and fucking yanked at Harry’s jeans, pulling them off, completely undeterred by the sound of the fabric tearing. if anything, it made Harry more eager, made Louis a little more mad with the need to fuck into Harry the way he deserved. Louis resisted, tossing the jeans to the side and dipping right down. 

“where do you want my mouth, princess?” Louis breathed against the sensitive skin of Harry’s inner thighs. “don’t think I can fuck you just yet, tell me what you want.”

it was like all of Harry’s vocal ability disappeared, erased by the effect Louis had on him. he arched off the bed, bringing Louis deeper into the hold of his legs, closer to his cock, and Louis went willingly, only close enough to make Harry want more but never enough to satisfy. Harry gaped for a while, too distracted by the desire burning through his veins to understand what Louis had asked, and it was a beautiful sight. Louis could sit there and admire his boy all day, really, but then realization flashed across Harry’s face and shit. 

“daddy.” Harry gasped, pushing back into the mattress in an attempt to make Louis do something, goddamn it, but Louis pulled away from Harry’s leaking cock, pulled back until his chest was lined up with Harry’s trembling knees and Harry was whining, entreaties slipping from his bitten lips for Louis to get his sinful mouth on his cock. and while that sounded wonderful (Louis’ mouth watered), Louis had a much better idea.

Harry agreed with the idea as soon as Louis’ lips were pressed against the smooth skin of his thighs. he choked on a whine as they began to move up, teasingly slow and so, so soft. they were only teasing pecks, traveling up to the crease between Harry’s upper thigh and his dick, an incriminatingly small distance from Harry’s balls. Louis smirked at Harry’s reactions and happily continued on to Harry’s other thigh, teasing licks to the warm skin just to make Harry gasp.

“do you wanna know something, princess?” Louis questioned after placing wet, open mouthed kisses to the center of Harry’s thighs. he lifted himself onto the palms of his hands to get a good look at his pretty, pretty princess, to make sure he wasn’t too overwhelmed. Harry’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Louis’ voice, pupils so blown that the sparkling green of them was almost completely gone. he sucked his lips (those plump, pink wonders that did things to Louis’ insides) between his teeth, biting down sharply. 

Harry took a few moments to gaze lustfully at Louis’ body and it made Louis fucking preen. he loved making Harry react with so much need one could mistake him for starved and almost delirious, but he loved reacting to Harry just as much. Harry made him weak, made him want things and made him vulnerable in his hands, but Harry also made him strong. it was only with Harry that Louis felt like he could let go and give in to the things that he so desired, to give Harry the things that he needed, to love him so unconditionally and without doubt. it was something so beautiful and consuming and wow Louis needed to fuck Harry yesterday.

“daddy,” Harry whined, probably not for the first time but Louis was known for getting lost in his head, especially when he was waxing poetic about how much he loved Harry. “what do you know, daddy?”

and god, the way Harry said it, like it was the only name he knew, like Daddy was the only person he could think to speak to, it made the world disappear until the only things left were Louis, Harry and the bed they were about to wreck.

“hmm, precious, I’m here,” Louis hummed in lieu of an apology (he let his fingers dig into the flesh of Harry’s thighs to show him that he had him, that he’d give his boy what he needed. Harry loved it.). “I was just thinking about your thighs.”

Harry moaned as Louis sunk back down to rest between his legs, his fingers still kneading into Harry’s thighs, just hard enough to drive him (them both, really) a little crazy. 

“y-yeah?,” Harry intoned, voice like a breeze to Louis’ mind, refreshing and just the thing to remind Louis what was to be done. “what about my thighs?”

“they’re so strong, baby.” 

Harry’s hips jerked a little when Louis’ words brush right over his dick.

“d’you know why they’re so strong?”

this time Louis spoke directly into Harry’s cock, lips wetting themselves with precome. one of Louis’ hands brushed down Harry’s balls before disappearing completely while the other continued to massage at his thigh.

“it’s because you’re really good at riding daddy’s cock.”

Harry almost lost it. the second the words were out of Louis’ mouth, Louis pressed a lube slicked index finger to Harry’s rim, sharp and teasing and not enough. Harry grinded down into it, silently begging to get the fuck inside me now, Lou, but Louis didn't. 

“do you know how good you are, princess?” Louis questioned, still rubbing at Harry’s entrance and massaging Harry’s thighs, slowly pushing him closer, inch by inch, to that wonderful edge where he could hang for ages, just letting the pleasure ride through him. to help Harry reach that edge, and because he only had one free hand, Louis leaned down to work his eager mouth at Harry’s unattended thigh. Harry responded by keening and trying to clench his thighs to keep Louis from escaping, to ensure that Louis sucked lovebites over every inch of his thighs so he’d be feeling them into the next week. the only thing he succeeded in doing was pressing Louis’ face into his skin and making Louis’ finger slip inside of him. Harry clenched around Louis immediately, a low, rumbling moan escaping him at finally, finally, having Louis inside of him. how could Louis possibly pull out when Harry reacted to his finger (Louis’ cock ached where he was grinding helplessly into the sheets) so beautifully. 

after a long while where Louis just used his finger (and then another one and then a third) to spread Harry open, Harry seemed to remember the question from before. he opened his mouth to answer, but Louis chose that moment to add a fourth, lube slicked finger and Harry was lost again. the pleasure that washed over him was just so immense, so consuming that all Harry could do to keep his mind from breaking was to let it take over his brain.

when Harry had gotten used to the stretch (it didn’t take long, Harry loved the burn, loved the way it stung), Louis pulled away from sucking his billionth mark into Harry’s (now very damp, very loved) thighs to ask him again.

“just want, fuck, just want to make you feel good.” Harry whimpered, hips rolling to get Louis in deeper, to get him to hit - there.

Harry shouted when Louis’ fingers brushed his prostate, grinding down and clamping his hands over Louis’ shoulders. the pleasure from Louis fingering him and the pinch of Louis sucking at his thighs was almost enough, so close to enough, but Louis noticed (he always noticed, always checked Harry’s each and every reaction to make sure they were okay and unharmed) and made quick work of pulling out. 

Harry cried out as soon as Louis’ fingers disappeared, clenching around nothing (maybe Louis’ mind, though, because as the older man watched his boy’s body ache for him, his brain zeroed in, consumed). 

“no, daddy, come, fuck, come back please. i'll be good, i’ll be good, daddy, I won't come, please.” 

the only thing that gave Louis the strength to ignore Harry’s pleads and pull away was the fact that Harry’s eyes remained blown and so, so aroused. and when Louis pressed his hand to Harry’s chest in a silent demand to stay still, Harry couldn't keep the moan from tumbling through his lips. it was so much.

Louis waited until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed before touching Harry again. he let his deft fingers wrap around Harry’s ankles, rubbing soothingly into his skin. it was meant to be a touch for comfort, to let Harry know that he was going to get what he wanted soon, but Louis couldn't help himself (he never could when it came to touching Harry). Louis dragged his hands slowly over Harry’s smooth legs, pausing every now and then to give his limbs a good squeeze. when Louis reached Harry’s thighs, he couldn't stop himself from prodding at the fresh bruises. Harry turned into a mess, letting out whine after whine, so needy he was writhing with it. 

so, of course, Louis ducked down and added to the array of bruises on Harry’s thighs, licking over them like he was sealing the marks into Harry’s skin. and Harry took it, took it so wonderfully, arching into Louis’ mouth and panting desperately. 

“daddy, daddy, please.” 

Harry was desperate, so desperate he was close to tears. tears were always their sign, a signal for go ahead and get it in, now before I lose my mind.

“what do you want, baby?” 

Harry whined, eyes squeezing shut as he lifted his hips to give Louis a clear view of his wet, puckered hole. 

“want you to fuck me.” 

Louis always gave Harry what he wanted. today was no different, but Louis was definitely feeling inspired. 

“I have a better idea, baby. i’m going to need you to sit up, can you do that?” 

Harry shot up, quick as lightning and so eager for Louis’ cock. Louis had to give his dick a rough squeeze to keep from coming right then and there. 

“what, what do I do now?” Harry asked, his voice breathy and high. “Lou, what-”

Louis placed a reassuring kiss to his lips, licking the words out of his mouth. Harry leaned right into it, keeping his hands to his sides because Louis hadn't told him he could touch him (Louis loved it, loved it so much). but when Louis brought his hands up to tug at Harry’s curls, rough enough to convey to Harry that Louis wanted his hands on him now, Harry held nothing back. 

Harry started with Louis’ ass, that glorious gift from the gods, traveling down to his thighs and then back up again to his shoulders to pull him as close to him as possible. Louis went willingly, hands jumping from yanking at Harry’s curls to groping at his flexed thighs. 

“Come on,” Louis managed to get out once Harry had focused his lips on Louis’ neck, “come on, baby, want to fuck you.”

Harry immediately detached himself from Louis, making to throw himself on his back against the nest of pillows, but Louis’ grip on his thighs tightened to keep Harry in place. Louis maneuvered Harry so that his thick, muscular thighs were encasing his own equally marvelous ones, wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and slowly let himself fall back into the pillows. it was a thick moment, laced with so much emotion that Louis could feel with every racing thud of his heart. Harry never looked away from Louis’ eyes as he lowered them onto the bed, chest flush against Louis’ chest. Louis loved these moments, the clear, slow, heavy moments between the fast, needy, hot ones, where it wasn’t just needing to fuck, it was needing to love. once Louis was flat on his back with Harry still laying on top of him and his hands still thumbing at his thighs, flushed skin on flushed skin, Harry leaned down to capture Louis’ lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

it didn’t take long for Harry to start grinding down into Louis’ dick, small and hesitant in case he didn't want it, but it was okay (Louis sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, obviously it was okay). when Harry’s thrusts started to gain momentum and power and friction, he buried his hot, flushed face into Louis’ neck. the placement was perfect for Louis to tip his chin and whisper into Harry’s ear. 

“I want you to ride me, princess.” 

Harry ground down hard at that, moaning thickly. his hands fisted the sheets and precome leaked from the head of his throbbing cock. he was so, so eager that Louis rubbed at his thighs, kissing gently at his princess’ jaw to soothe him. 

“yes, oh god, please. wanna ride you, daddy. let me ride you.” 

Louis just gave Harry’s thighs a firm squeeze, their unspoken motion for get on with it, then. and, fuck, Harry moved fast. he clamped his big hands around Louis’ shoulders, flexing his thighs underneath Louis’ hands as he squatted over Louis’ cock. when Louis made no sign of helping to guide his cock to Harry’s fingered opened entrance, Harry reached down and did it himself, stroking Louis a few times with a coat of lube (all the lube was probably from their emergency stash in their pillow case). having Harry’s hands on his dick at last was amazing for Louis, so good and so relieving.

feeling his cock slowly spread Harry open was even more amazing, a feeling Louis was completely convinced life was made to service (why would anyone live if they never got to feel like this). 

because Harry loved to feel Louis’ cock spread him open enough to hurt, he wasted no time in bottoming out. after a few moments, Harry was sat completely on Louis’ cock, small, plump arse pressed against Louis’ thighs. he rolled his hips once, twice, three times to adjust to Louis inside of him, hands trembling across Louis’ chest with too much energy in them to keep still. 

“you look so pretty, baby. so pretty on my cock.” Louis moaned, hands gripping at Harry’s thighs to guide him up, just until only the tip of his aching dick remained nestled inside Harry. “you’re so good at this.”

Harry whined, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Louis’ words meant the world to him, every single one of them. that included the words he sang to millions, the words he typed from the other side of the planet, the words he panted out when they fucked. Harry would paint the sky with all the words Louis said, all of them a different color because Louis was just so much, he was everything. 

“daddy, please.” 

Louis’ hands tightened around Harry’s thighs, strong enough to bruise, and he pulled, using his grip as his only source of leverage. he pulled Harry’s whole body down so Harry’s arse cheeks slammed into his thighs, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the air. Louis could tell he had slammed right into Harry’s prostate by the way Harry jerked and his thighs tensed. he repeated the motion to get Harry accustomed to the force and the pleasure of it all. once Harry’ eyes stopped looking so hazy, Louis slowed down and reached up to tap his chin.

“come on, baby, ride my cock.” Louis relaxed his grip a little, giving the control to Harry so he could sit back and watch, so he could feel the way the muscles in Harry’s thighs moved as he rode him. 

“you feel so good, daddy.” Harry ground out, lifting his hips, bouncing a little once he reached the tip, and then slamming back down. “so, fuck.”

Louis watched Harry ride his cock, his damp curls bouncing and his own leaking cock just begging for attention. Louis withheld, knowing fully well just how much Harry liked to come untouched. as Harry’s cock continued to bounce with the movement on Louis’ cock, Louis shifted his attention to the feeling underneath his hands. Harry’s thighs were taught with the strength it took to lift his body up and down on Louis’ cock. it felt amazing, squeezing at the muscles and feeling them shift. and they were so strong underneath the soft layer of his skin, so hard and fuck Louis loved them. 

“you’re doing so good, baby.” Louis reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry’s neck to drag him down for a heated kiss. Harry continued to roll his hips, clenching around Louis to keep him from sliding out because of their new angle. “you feel so tight, my pretty boy.” 

“oh god, daddy,” Harry whimpered into Louis’ mouth, feeling the older man’s tongue lick at his plump lips. “fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me.” 

it was an offer Louis could never refuse. 

Louis’ hands were on Harry’s hips before he could start begging again. Harry took that as a sign and pushed himself up, letting Louis’ slide out of him as he adjusted his position. 

Louis was quick to line his cock up with Harry’s hole, slick and hard and ready. Harry shifted backwards to take Louis in faster, eager for his daddy to fuck him. and god, did Louis fuck him.

Louis snapped his hips up hard enough to push Harry’s knees off the mattress, hard enough to make him scream. and Louis was relentless, thrusting up as fast and as hard as he could, loving the way his thighs burned. 

Louis also loved the way Harry could not keep quite. if he wasn’t moaning, he was whimpering a mantra of ‘daddy daddy daddy’, and if he wasn't whimpering, he was downright screaming. whatever the sound, it only served to encourage Louis to fuck into his boy harder and faster.

“fuck, daddy, please, please.” 

neither of them knew what exactly Harry was begging for, but Louis gave him his all anyways (as if there was any other amount he could give Harry). he fucked right into Harry’s prostate, relentless and so fucking good, Harry sobbed with it. he had his face tilted up to the ceiling, mouth open so his deep, guttural moans could be heard, and Louis wanted to see him, wanted to see the beautiful face he made when he came. it was close, Louis could feel it in the way Harry worked around him, the way his arms wobbled as they held him up. 

“come on, baby,” Louis snapped his hips up with a power that lifted Harry off the mattress again (Louis really liked doing that). he kept his hips up so that Harry rested solely against him, holding onto his sanity with just his hands on Louis’ shoulders and his thighs clenched around Louis’ hips. he lowered them slowly, keeping Harry steady as he wriggled on Louis dick, not at all happy with the lack of movement but overwhelmed with the pressure on his spot. once Louis was flat against the mattress again, he waited a few moments to get a good grip on his pretty boy before snapping his hips again, making Harry bounce and nearly topple over as his whole body left the mattress. “come for daddy.”

Harry came. he came so hard that his load actually hit the headboard and his body sagged like a puppet suddenly free of strings. Louis caught him, holding him to his chest as he thrusted into him madly, chasing his own orgasm. it wasn't hard, not when Harry kept tightening around him and his come was warm on his neck (Harry either had really good aim or his come loved to land on Louis). 

Louis pulled out as soon as his cock was done throbbing, grabbing the sheets to clean Harry up. Harry never complained about having Louis’ seed inside of him, but Louis couldn't imagine that it always felt nice. 

and Harry, that poor, fucked out soul who still hadn’t stopped trembling from the force of his orgasm. his eyes were still squeezed tight and whimpers continued to escaped him. when Louis took Harry’s hand in his own and brought them to rest on his chest, directly over his heart, Harry’s fingers tightened around Louis’, anchoring himself to the safest thing he knew as he fought to escape his post-orgasm haze. 

Louis would wait for him to come back. Louis would always wait.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SMUTTY VERSION OF HARRY THIGH APPRECIATION. I'm on Twitter @littlelovelylt if y'all wanna request any appreciation you want to see. (sorry litia but I can't help that I love bottom Harry)


End file.
